Mi mejor amiga
by Camy MASTER
Summary: ¿Qué es la amistad? Nadie puede saberlo con certeza. Lo único que yo sé es que nadie podrá reemplazarla a ella. Porque siempre será mi mejor amiga. ¡One-shot! ¡No Yuri!


_¡Mi primer One-shot!_

_No es Yuri, trata de la amistad entre IA y Yukari y es contado desde la perspectiva de esta última *v*  
_

**_Vocaloid no me pertenece._ **

* * *

¿Qué es la amistad?

Esa pregunta cruzó por mi mente muchas veces. No es algo que se compra, ni algo que se obtiene. Es algo mas valioso, algo que no solo se puede obtener porque se quiere. La amistad es amor y el amor se gana. ¿Cómo se gana? Fácil y a la vez difícil. Recibes amor cuando das amor.  
Ahora eso me quedo muy claro, pero hubo una época en la que no era tan así.

Mi nombre es Yukari Yuzuki. Nunca fui muy amistosa, ni sociable. Nunca andaba sola, siempre estaba rodeada de chicos y chicas, pero no era nada verdadero, todo era falso. No eran amigos de verdad, no eran buenos y no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ellos. Solamente me desagradaba la idea de quedarme sola y ser tachada de 'Forever Alone' por lo que accedía de juntarme con ciertas personas.

Eso hasta que la conocí a ella. Su nombre era IA Aria, una rubia platinada, alta (demasiado, según yo que no lo soy tanto) y muy loca. Fue en jardín cuando la vi por primera vez. Yo era nueva, lo cual no era nada extraño para mi, ya que siempre me cambiaron de escuela y nunca me quede en un lugar fijo. Me llevaba bien con casi todos mis compañeros, pero mi temperamento siempre había sido y es enorme, por lo que me involucraba en algunas peleas. Las principales eran con ella.

Mi primera impresión de ella fue demasiado particular, era demasiado real, siempre actuaba con todos de igual manera, sin esconder nada y eso me molestaba.  
No se bien por qué, pero nos llevábamos demasiado mal. Ella siempre gritaba y eso me irritaba, además de que queríamos las mismas cosas y nos peleábamos por ellas. Eso no me desagradaba del todo.

Una palabra que me define bien es 'Morbosa'. Me encantaba y me sigue encantando involucrarme en toda clase de conflictos. Si, se que no es algo de lo que tenga que estar orgullosa, pero debo admitir que ella era una muy buena contrincante. La única que según yo, podía llegarme a los talones.

No la conocía mas allá de nuestras peleas, por eso siempre la vi como una completa desconocida, aunque sabía bien como era su carácter; nada lindo, diría yo.

Recuerdo que un año después entramos a la primaria y nuestra relación había mejorado un poco, pero aún así no nos hablábamos mucho, es más ni cruzábamos palabra, a menos que fuera para insultarnos o molestarnos. Eramos como perro y gato, agua y aceite, sal y azúcar; Completamente diferentes. Por lo menos así pensaba yo.

Nunca fui distante con los demás. Al contrario, me gustaba vivir rodeada de gente que me hiciera reír y me gustaba reír con ellos, pero no pasaba de eso. Nadie hasta ese momento había logrado quebrantar mi barrera que tanto me había costado armar, aunque en ese tiempo estaba un poco rota, lo admito. No la había creado bien y eso me causaba temor. ¿Qué era esa barrera? Pues, yo la había denominado 'Mi circulo cercano' donde solo las personas que yo quisiera podrían entrar y ver como realmente soy. Para eso tenían que agradarme y demostrarme que podía confiar en ellos, y yo los evaluaba en silencio, sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando por fin decidía quien podía y no entrar, les daba un pequeño espacio en mi corazón, también sin que se dieran cuenta. Nunca se darían cuenta si entran o no, era mi secreto. Y actualmente lo sigue siendo.

Ese año fue cuando todo cambio, no se si para bien o para mal. No me acuerdo exactamente en que momento, solo se que un día que llegaba al salón y entre me quede demasiado sorprendida y en cierta forma feliz. IA estaba frente a mis ojos, mientras sostenía con un poco de fuerza a Teto del cuello. Era un poco tétrico y todos se le quedaron viendo. Me acuerdo que segundos después la soltó, nunca había visto a la rubia tan enojada. Teto Kasane era una de las chicas mas insoportables del salón, pero como era buena con todos, los demás le tomaron cierto cariño el cual me hacía querer vomitar. Su mejor amiga Neru Akita era peor, mi peor enemiga, aunque actuábamos como amigas. No se de donde aprendí a ser tan falsa y poder fingir que alguien me agradaba cuando no es así, pero en momentos como esos mi escudo me ayudaba mucho.

Después de eso, IA fue llamada a la dirección y obvio le pusieron un grave castigo. Yo tenía ganas de reírme, pero mejor guarde mis comentarios sobre el asunto. Semanas pasaron y no se cómo, no se por qué; IA y yo nos comenzamos a juntar en lo recreos, nos sentábamos juntas en clase, jugábamos juntas, fui a su casa, y muchas cosas mas. Por sobre todo, yo empece a proclamarnos 'Mejores amigas', además de las mas populares del salón ya que eramos amigas de casi todos y nuestras notas (mejor dicho las mías) eran casi siempre las mejores. Hacíamos prácticamente todo juntas, jugábamos bromas a los demás, nos metíamos en ciertas peleas y creamos un grupo, que hasta el momento era conformado por dos personas; solo ella y yo. En el fondo, yo quería que se quedara así y solo fuéramos las dos.

Siempre fui una persona demasiado sobre-protectora con los que quiero, como mis padres y mi hermano mayor Yukashi. Obvio que poco a poco también lo llegue a ser con IA.

Cuando llegue a 3ro, me cambie de nuevo de escuela y deje de hablarme por ella durante todo un año. En mi nueva escuela iba a turno tarde y eso me complicaba mis tardes de novelas, pero aún así lo soportaba. ¿No podía ser tan malo, no? Fue peor. Ya casi ni me acordaba de IA, y estaba dispuesta a usar de nuevo la barrera para no vincularme con nadie mas de la cuenta, pero en cuanto llegue quería pegarme un tiro, literalmente.

Akita Neru también iba a ese colegio. Sin dudas sería el peor año de todos. Siempre demandaba ser la que debía mandar por sobre las demás y todas le hacían caso diciendo que ella era muy buena persona, pero yo no pensaba igual que las estúpidas esas, por eso nunca dejaba que sea la primera, la que mandaba y en algunas ocasiones peleábamos un poco y por supuesto todas se ponían de su lado. Una vez a mitad de año tuvimos una gran pelea, donde casi le pegaba y ella exagero y lloro, diciendo 'Ella me dijo cosas horribles' y cosas sin sentido que todos se creyeron. No le había dicho nada del otro mundo... bueno, quizás había sido un poco dura al decir todo lo que pensaba y mas porque aunque no lo quería admitir, Neru en el fondo era sensible. Pero aún así, siempre supe que las lagrimas que había derramado aquel día eran completamente falsas, por eso cuando me dijeron que me disculpe solo dije un seco y frío:

'No.'

Y así fue como pase el año mas solitario de todos. Ya nadie quería siquiera hablarme y eso la verdad, era demasiado lamentable. Me daba mucha bronca el saber que todos se dejaban engañar por esas lagrimas y esas mentiras. Aún así me calle, no tenía por qué meterme con esos idiotas. Si querían creer en ella que lo hicieran, a mi sinceramente no me importaba. Aunque la soledad si que me afectaba, estar siempre sola, escuchando como todos murmuraban y se reían, me miraban como si fuera alguien mala y sin compasión. Quizás no se equivocaban, puesto que sería capaz de hacer muchas maldades, aun peores de las que ya había hecho y nadie se dio cuenta, sin siquiera arrepentirme.

Una tarde en mi casa, revise un cuaderno de 1ro el cual me trajo tan buenos recuerdos que no pude evitar sonreír y darle una pequeña ojeada. Y ahí estaba; en la primera pagina; justo al lado de un infantil dibujo; el número de mi amiga, la única amiga que hasta ahora había querido, IA. No podía creer que en solo unos meses, casi un año hubiera olvidado mis mas preciados recuerdos de mi amistad con ella, aunque no había llegado a encariñarme mucho, puesto que solo habían sido 3 años. Rápidamente marque el número y llame, pregunte por ella y cuando escuche su voz esboce una tierna sonrisa. Ese día hablamos mucho, sobre el tiempo que había pasado, sobre volvernos a encontrar, sobre la escuela, lo cual le conté con lujo de detalles. Al parecer ella también tenía cierto desagrado a Neru y me apoyo dándome sus inútiles consejos que aún así fingí que eran buenos.

Durante ese año soporte la soledad, con la ayuda de mi amiga IA y mi hermano sobre-protector Yukashi. IA era muy obstinada y un tanto necia, nunca admitía nada que no quisiera, pero para mi ella era tan transparente que siempre adivinada cuando mentía. Además de que como experta mentirosa que soy, no me cuesta ver cuando alguien me miente, aunque casi siempre sigo la corriente. Fue así como me entere que le gustaba mi hermano, lo cual me pareció muy tierno, puesto que Yukashi aunque tampoco lo admitiera, también gustaba un poco de IA. Nunca me metí en eso, ya que en sí no me interesaba, pero siempre que podía los juntaba apropósito.

Al año siguiente no me cambie de escuela, pero si me pase a la mañana, lo cual creo que fue peor. Estuve ahí durante 3 años; 4to, 5to y 6to. Pero mi relación con los demás no mejoraba. Tenía varias enemigas y en especial una me ponía los pelos de punta, siempre quería golpearla y con cada comentario que hacía sobre mi, mi rabia iba en aumento. Su nombre era Clara y era sumamente insoportable, junto a su mejor amiga Sonika, con la que por cierto, se peleaba cada dos por tres. Eran un grupo junto a dos mas, CUL y no recuerdo el nombre de la otra. Con CUL tenía una gran relación, pero esta vez no deje que se rompiera mi barrera como paso con IA, ya que la pelirroja no valía la pena, era demasiado falsa. Mi otra gran amiga era Gumi, quien me caía terriblemente bien, pero tenía unos problemas de auto estima terribles, así que siempre tenía que aconsejarla y consolarla. Las tres eramos amigas, pero aunque ellas creían que era algo especial, en realidad para mi no lo era tanto. Siempre les deje en claro que ya tenía una mejor amiga, IA.

Mi amistad con la rubia era mucho mejor que antes. Nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, siempre nos juntábamos en la casa de una o la otra.

Pero cuando entre a la secundaria todo empeoro...

Por suerte deje de ver a Clara y Sonika ya que no habíamos terminado muy bien, puesto que la última vez que había hablado con ellas fue para insultarnos y casi soltarle una cachetada que fue retenida por Gumi y CUL. Con ellas dos me seguía hablando y me había vuelto amiga de ambas, pero aún seguía sin poder abrirme a ninguna de ellas.

Los padres de IA se tomaron un tiempo y ella se tuvo que mudar un poco lejos junto a su madre. Eso sin dudas afecto nuestra amistad. Sin empezar a notarlo, hablábamos menos, su voz me irritaba y sus mentiras me fastidiaban de sobre manera. Nunca me agradaron las mentiras, a pesar de que las digo demasiado seguido. Cuando miento a alguien querido siento un nudo en la garganta y no puedo evitar decir la verdad de una, pero ella siempre mentía sin titubear, a pesar de ser consciente de que yo sabía cuando lo hacía. Me sentía frustrada. Podía ver como mi amistad con ella se desmoronaba y yo no quería eso. Sabía que me iba a doler mucho, por eso no dejaba que nadie se acercara demasiado. Dolor. Quería evitar sentir dolor de ser traicionado por alguien a quien quieres. Es lo que siempre pasa cuando confías en alguien que apenas conoces. Pero con IA había sido diferente, completamente diferente. Ella había podido ver atraves de mi escudo y logro entrar a 'Mi circulo cercano' donde nadie había logrado entrar nunca. Por eso esta repentina lejanía me dolía y me culpaba por haberme encariñado con esa rubia.

Meses después ella volvió a su anterior casa y en realidad no se bien que paso y tampoco me atreví a preguntarle. Desde los problemas personales que tuvo, casi siempre estaba decaída y ya no reía mucho. Estaba mas amargada y fría de lo usual y aunque no lo quisiera se descargaba conmigo. Era como si hablar conmigo ya le molestara, eso sentía yo. Quizás había sido solo mi imaginación y mis tontos problemas de confianza.

Desde chica fui desconfiada de todos y gracias a eso cree mi barrera. Porque siempre tuve miedo de ser lastimada y ese escudo me protegía de encariñarme con los demás y evitar el dolor. Pero había veces que no encariñarme era imposible y terminaba siendo lastimada. Realmente llegue a pensar que con IA llegaría a ser diferente, pero en ese momento pensé que no era así. Aleje ese dolor, lo enterré bien en el fondo y me puse una mascara. Una que usaba solo con ella. Actuaba fría y descarada, sin interés alguno en lo que me decía y con cada oportunidad que tenía le decía algo que sabía, la lastimaba. Quizás exagere, pero era mi forma de demostrarle que verdaderamente esa pared invisible; esa gran distancia, fue creada gracias a su trato, a su aislamiento. Se que pasaba por un momento difícil, pero yo era muy egoísta y no me di cuenta. Supe que era mi culpa, pero también era de ella.

IA nunca me decía lo que pensaba, ni sus sentimientos y eso me fastidiaba. Yo siempre le decía que era mi mejor amiga, pero ella nunca lo decía hasta que un año antes lo había admitido. Ahí me di cuenta de que a ella también le había costado aceptarme, igual que a mi. Eso me unió mas a ella, pero esa unión se desmorono cuando esa distancia empezó a crecer. Ambas nos seguíamos hablando, pero ya no era lo mismo. La distancia no solo era mayor sino que era muy notable; ambas lo sabíamos, pero no hicimos nada para evitarla sino totalmente lo contrario, la elevamos.

Su frialdad Vs Mi frialdad.

Chocábamos en muchas ocasiones, ocasionando varias pequeñas peleas que al rato se transformaban en reconciliaciones, pero todo se volvía cada vez mas denso y mas frío. Cuando ella aparentaba recuperarse de su frialdad, yo la aumentaba y viceversa, pero creo que mi indirecta no le había quedado muy clara. Para mi eso se estaba volviendo **una amistad sin sentido**. Entonces decidí que lo mejor era encarar la situación. Esa vez en su casa hable con ella.

Estaba bastante tranquila; solo debía decirle lo que sentía y pensaba y listo. Pero no era tan fácil como creía.

- IA, tenemos que hablar. - Informe con tono neutral, pero a la vez melancólico. Aunque lo quisiera evitar nunca podía hablarle como con mis demás amigos, porque no era otro amigo, era ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Yuka? - Preguntó con tono divertido como si fuera un chiste o una conversación como las que solíamos tener, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de mi semblante serio y melancólico, así que cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación.

- Quiero hablar sobre algunas cosas... - Dije un poco nerviosa y asustada de decirlo en voz alta. Una cosa era pensarlo, pero otra muy distinta era decirlo.

- ¿Qué cosas? - Preguntó con curiosidad y yo me encogí de hombros, mirando al suelo.

- . . . ¿No te das cuenta? - Solté después de un rato de silencio. Ella me miro sin comprender. - Nuestra amistad está... como gastada. - Dije mirándola fijamente, con el semblante y el tono mas frío que pude adquirir.

- ¿QUÉ? - Preguntó ella alterada y sorprendida, poniéndose de pie para mirarme desde arriba buscando algún rastro de mentira en mi rostro, lo cual obvio no encontró.

- ¿De verdad no te das cuenta? - Pregunte recostándome sobre el pasto. Ella se sentó a mi lado enterrando su cabeza en sus piernas, como pensando. - Ya no hablamos como antes, ni somos como antes. - Susurre lo último, pero igual me escucho.

- No, pero eso es porque he estado ocupada con algunas cosas y estoy sin teléfono. Además te enviaba mensajes y no los respondías. - Intentó cuestionarme con esas inútiles excusas, que aunque eran ciertas no era para nada a lo que me refería.

- Esto es de mucho antes de que dejáramos de hablar tanto. - Murmure por lo bajo. - ¿No te das cuenta de como te he tratado estas últimas semanas? - Pregunte con incredulidad, como si fuera lo mas obvio. Ella agacho la cabeza y miro al suelo con un deje de tristeza.

- Si, pero pensé que era porque estabas de mal humor. - Susurró la rubia aun mirando al suelo. Yo me le quede viendo unos segundos. Era cierto, completamente cierto. Cualquiera que me conociera bien, sabría que tengo un carácter bastante difícil y por sobretodo, Cambiante. Aveces puedo estar feliz, como también enojada y cambiar al segundo por tristeza.

- Obvio que lo estoy. Estoy de mal humor por tu culpa. - Le dije con los ojos cerrados, pero note que hizo un movimiento brusco, quizás por la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó con un poco de tristeza. Yo no conteste, porque en realidad ni yo misma lo había comprendido bien.

Ahí dejamos la conversación ese día, pero ambas sabíamos que la teníamos que continuar.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días y no había entablo conversación alguna con IA. Estaba concentrada en mis cosas, como escribir que es algo que amo hacer. Además había conocido a una gran amiga por internet llamada Kagamine Rin. Era muy simpática, pero estaba obsesionada con el Yaoi. Si, era Fujoshi. Y para colmo, tenía doble personalidad y está se llamaba Rinto, si, un chico. Rinto no me caía muy bien al principio, pero después me empece a acostumbrar a él y Rin se había vuelto una gran amiga, claro que no había logrado entrar en 'Mi circulo cercano', pero estaba cerca de convertirse en alguien de confianza. Solo el tiempo lo diría... si lo lograba o no.

Esa tarde salí con mi mamá a comprar. Yo me quede en la plaza, mientras ella compraba, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a IA, quien se sentó a mi lado y me sonrío abiertamente.

- Hola. - Me saludo como si fuera cualquier día normal. Yo solo la mire con fastidio.

- Hola. Oh casualidad, estaba pensando en vos. - Dije con sarcasmo, aunque era verdad que pensaba en mis problemas con ella. IA río nerviosamente y se rasco la cabeza.

- Ahh que lindo... - Dijo, aunque notablemente era mentira, ya que sabía que mis pensamientos no eran los mejores. - pero ahora pienso... ¿De qué manera? Si de buena o mala... - Susurro con una mueca nerviosa.

- Ambas. Ya sabes que aún sigo enojada. - Dije con mi noto frío y neutral, a lo que ella se deprimió un poco y agacho la cabeza.

- Jajaja que mala. - Rió intentando calmar el tenso ambiente. - Si, ya lo sé. - Susurro sonriendo de lado con angustia. La mire de reojo.

- ¿Y vos...? ¿No estás enojada? - Pregunte, esperando un 'Si' como respuesta, pero recibí algo que me dejo impresionada.

- No. - Dijo sin titubear para luego mirarme con una tierna sonrisa. - Nunca podría enojarme con vos.

- Mentís. - Susurre, negándome a creer lo que escuchaba. - Varias veces te enojabas conmigo y me hacías disculparme. ¿O acaso solo me torturabas? - Pregunte con ironía, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca me enoje con vos DE VERDAD. - Dijo, resaltando las últimas dos palabras y yo baje mi mirada al suelo.

- Eso me pone a pensar... ¿Cómo sería que te enojaras de verdad? - Dije, y ambas nos echamos a reír. Después de que la risa se opaco y solo quedaron sonrisas, agregue: - Yo tampoco... Nunca me enoje con vos de verdad.

- Jajaja ¿Ves? - Dijo con felicidad de haberme escuchado decir eso.

- Pero... esta vez es diferente. - Susurre con frialdad. Ella me miro desconcertada. - La distancia es cada vez mas grande porque inconscientemente yo la elevo. - Admití con la cabeza gacha.

- También es mi culpa por haberla creado y no haberte parado cuando pude. - Admitió con dolor. Después de todo si sentía culpable, tanto como yo, de haber creado esa distancia.

- IA... la verdad es que... ¡Si fue tu culpa! - Grite y ella se quedo con una pokerface bastante graciosa; sino fuera por la seriedad del momento me hubiera reído.

- Si. Es lo que dije. - Dijo como si fuera obvio y yo la mire a los ojos. No iba a llorar, quería, pero no lo haría. NUNCA.

- Es que te perdí la confianza. - Eso al parecer le sorprendió bastante ya que su semblante cambió a serio. - ¿IA vos me conoces de verdad? No mis mascaras, ni mi escudo. Mi verdadero ser. ¿Lo conoces? - Pregunte, temiendo a la respuesta. IA agacho la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior en busca de alguna respuesta.

- Ni idea. - Susurro con frialdad. Eso sin dudas fue un golpe bajo y me dolió. - Yo te conozco, pero no se como decírtelo... No quiero hablar mas del tema y listo. - Dijo con determinación, pero mi ira se había desatado y quería decirle todo lo que pensaba en la cara. Solté una risita maniática, que hasta a mi me asusto.

- ¿Lo ves? Siempre es lo mismo. Escapas y nunca decís nada. Eso me fastidia. - Dije con notable enojo y ella se asusto un poco por ello. - Parece que en realidad no me conoces. Pensé que siempre seríamos mejores amigas, pero ahora... creo... creo que eso pudo haber sido un error. - Dije con frialdad, a excepción de la última parte en donde mi voz casi se quebró.

- Si, fue un error. - Susurro con la voz apagada, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos como si evitara llorar. - Soy un error como siempre. - Susurro con la voz casi quebrada.

- ¿Por qué...? ¿Tanto te cuesta decir lo que piensas? ¿Tan complicado es? - Susurre también con la voz casi quebrada. - ¡Gracias a vos nuestra amistad se esta rompiendo! - Grite y eso al parecer le afecto ya que vi como una lagrima cruzo por su mejilla sonrojada. - Y encima no decís nada, parece que te da igual... - Susurre, pero ella me miro con ira y me grito.

- ¡No puedo hablar mas de esto porque me hace mal! - Grito fuerte y claro, mientras algunas lagrimas rodaban su rostro. Algunos se nos quedaron mirando y eso me incomodo, pero mi atención se centraba en mi amiga.

- ¿Y a mi? ¿Te piensas que no me siento mal? - Pregunte con ironía que seguro lastimaba profundamente a IA.

- Basta. No hablemos mas del tema. - Sentenció y un silencio sepulcral nos invadió a ambas. Luego de pensarlo, cambie de tema.

- Ya casi termino mi texto para la clase de literatura. Solo me falta el final y ya esta. - Dije con una media sonrisa de lado. Ella se emociono, lo note por como me miraba.

- Al fin. Estuviste como un año intentando escribir eso ¿no? - Rió como siempre lo hacía. Yo infle mis mejillas con un gesto falso de enojo.

- Conste que lo hago por vos. - Susurre cruzándome de brazos. Ella sonrío con ternura.

- Lo se. - Susurro. - Se que te esforzaste mucho en escribir eso, no solo por la clase, sino como símbolo de nuestra amistad que es como un lazo rojo que no se corta, pero que si se separa. - Dijo lo último en un susurro. Supe a que se refería, ya que mi texto trataba sobre la amistad y lo reflejaba como si fuéramos ella y yo. Pero lo que me dejo impresionada fue su forma de decirlo.

- ¿Quién sos y qué hiciste con mi IA? - Pregunte con fingido asombro para hacerla reír, lo cual funciono. A ella le encantaban las bromas porque reír era su actividad favorita.

- Soy AI la gemela perdida de IA. - Dijo en tono burlón mientras me sacaba la lengua. Yo inevitablemente sonreí.

- Me sorprendiste. Por lo general sos fría y mala, un tanto sensible, pero para nada sentimental. - Dije para luego soltar una risa divertida.

Entonces empezamos a hablar de un juego, luego hicimos chistes y nos divertimos como siempre. Pensé que quizás la pelea había quedado atrás, pero llego la pregunta inevitable.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando notaste esta distancia entre nosotras? - Pregunte con melancolía. Ella abrió bien los ojos y bajo la mirada.

- ¿En verdad tengo que decirlo? - Me pregunto con miedo. Yo asentí en silencio y prosiguió. - Me sentí frustrada porque sabía que en parte era mi culpa y no hice nada para remediarlo. - Susurro por lo bajo.

Y la última pregunta llego a mi como vomito verbal: - ¿Qué significa nuestra amistad para vos? - Ella se quedo helada, sin saber que responder.

- No se como expresarlo. - Susurro IA y yo me quede callada.

- Vos fuiste la única que me logro entender y encima me acepto. La única. Por eso te considere mi mejor amiga. Supe en seguida que nadie podría ocupar el lugar que ocupas vos. Te llegue a querer mas que como una amiga, te llegue a querer como a una hermana. Y así lo sentía, pero ahora... lo dudo mucho.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que IA frunció notoriamente el ceño, empezó a sollozar levemente y se fue corriendo. Creo que en ese momento lo entendí... lo importante que yo era para ella y lo importante que ella era para mí.

* * *

Semanas después no supe nada de ella. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, aunque tampoco me moleste mucho en averiguar. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en que decirle si nos volvíamos a encontrar. Mi hermano Yukashi me había notado muy desanimada y después de algunos insultos, termine por contarle lo sucedido. Él solo sonrío y se alejo diciendo 'Espero que lo resuelvas pronto'. Gran consejo, lastima que no me servía de nada. Seguro que solamente pensó que era una tonta pelea de niñas, ya que IA y yo teníamos apenas 13 años y él en cambio había cumplido los 15.

Un sábado cerca de la tarde, escuche a alguien tocar el timbre de mi casa y cuando fui a atender, me encontré a IA. Ella estaba decaída y deprimida, también tenía ojeras y se notaba mal. La deje pasar y ambas nos sentamos en el sillón.

- IA... ¿estas bien? - Pregunte un poco preocupada. Ella asintió.

- Yuka... se que no quieres ser mas mi amiga y que posiblemente no cambies de opinión. Por eso quiero que sepas lo que realmente pienso de nuestra amistad. - Dijo decidida. Yo solo la observe en silencio para luego suspirar.

- No seas tonta. - Dije con tono divertido. Y ella me miro con el entrecejo fruncido. - Quiero decir que... no hace falta que me digas eso ahora. Estoy segura de que en algún momento me lo vas a decir, pero mientras prefiero dejar esto atrás y volver a como eramos antes. - Dije sonriendo de sobremanera. Ella me miro y sus ojitos se iluminaron, mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte. - IA, no respiro. - Le dije y ella se rió. Cuando nos separamos pude notar como estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza.

- Entonces, todo va a volver a ser como antes ¿no? - Cuestiono con autoridad y yo sonreí mientras asentía. - Nuestra amistad... es algo muy especial para mi. Sos mi mejor amiga, después de todo. - Susurro con notable entusiasmo.

- Lo se. Siempre lo supe. - Susurre mientras la miraba. Ella se sorprendió.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué armaste este escándalo?! - Pregunto/grito al mismo tiempo. Yo solo me reí sonoramente.

- No lo sé. Supongo que solo estaba confundida. Además necesitaba escucharlo. Necesitaba que me lo digas. - Dije y sonreí. Esa sonrisa sincera que solo le podía dedicar a mi mejor amiga. A nadie mas.

* * *

La verdad, estos recuerdos siempre me atacan cuando menos lo espero. 'La pelea mas grande y estúpida': así le llamamos IA y yo a lo que paso aquella vez; pero en el fondo agradezco que eso hubiera pasado, ya que gracias a eso nuestra amistad se volvió mas fuerte.

- Yuka... Yuka... - Siento a alguien sacudirme y me despierto de mi largo sueño. Cuando abro mis ojos, lo único que veo es a la rubia platina, junto a un pelivioleta como yo.

- IA... Yukashi... - Susurro mientras levanto mi cara del banco y miro a mi alrededor. Cierto, la escuela. Ahora que tengo 16 años voy a la preparatoria junto a mi hermano mayor que va a último año y mi mejor amiga IA.

- Vamos, Yuka. Tenemos que ir a comer algo. Ya es la hora del almuerzo y me muero de hambre. - Habla mi amiga en mi oído haciéndome saltar de la silla.

- ¡No hables en mi oído! - Le grito con un poco de fastidio. Mi hermano me jala del brazo diciéndome 'Malcriada' y llevándome directamente hacia el comedor de la preparatoria.

- Yuka... - Me llama mi amiga. Volteó a verla y ella sonríe. - ¡La que llega última paga la comida! - Grita mientras se echa a correr.

- ¡Hey, maldita! - Grito echándome a correr también, logrando que vayamos bastante empatadas. De pronto IA frena de golpe y le grita a mi hermano.

- ¡Mas te vale que corras Yukashi, sino vas a tener que pagar, Jaja! - Y se echa a correr nuevamente alcanzándome. Ambas nos reímos y justo casi choco con Yuuma, el mejor amigo de Yukashi y el chico que me gusta. Así que lo agarro de la manga de la camisa y lo llevo conmigo hacia los comedores. Él serio como siempre no pregunta y solo se deja llevar, volteando a ver a mi hermano quien corre tratando de alcanzar a IA.

Una risa involuntaria sale de mis labios y miro a IA, quien sonríe felizmente.

Sin dudas con nadie podría tener una amistad así, salvo con ella; **Mi mejor amiga. **

**~Fin.~**

* * *

Mi primer One-shot TvT ... Me siento orgullosa.

Pues bueno esto salió demasiado improvisado por eso tiene partes que por ahí son un poco tontas xD

Me gusto como quedo y quiero dedicárselo a mi mejor amiga e inspiración para este fic: **LARA. **(No voy a dar apellidos ._.)

Si les gusto dejen review y DEDÍQUENLO A SU MEJOR AMIGA/O :D También pónganlo en Favoritos.

Eso es todo. Hasta alguna otra ocasión! *v*


End file.
